The War of Morytania
by FreedomGundam05
Summary: The king has allowed mercenary's to go forth and fight the growing threat of the vampires and werewolves that may have crossed the salve. This is the start of the second war in Morytania.
1. Chapter 1

Forming of a Battalion

It was all quiet in the kings chamber after he spoke of allowing a mercenary army to go and fight along the salve and into Morytania with the advisor to stunned to make any arguments and the lone adventure fresh from Morytania and explaining to the king what had happen.

At the center of the room an adventure stood he was 5'10 wearing rune armor, a dragon scimitar sheathed on his left side, a poisoned dragon dagger on his side also a obsidian cape along his back and a kite shield hanging on his back to be drawn . He had black hair, and unnatural red eyes that seemed to cut straight into a person's soul. This man had seen action in the wild, served with Zamorak's follows at castle wars, and seen countless horrors on quests he had embarked on in his life.

"Sire, are you sure this is the right course of action, I mean its still very risky especially for those that involve themselves in this mess." Said the Man

"Yes, maybe they can bring order to this and defend our lands adventure." Spoke the King.

"I would like to see you on the lines adventurer you seem to understand this the most of anyone I could send." He said after a moments thought.

"I am sorry my liege, but I have things to do in other lands and places to see. I cannot be involved in a war like this." The man answered.

"Very well, but if you change your mind come see me again Mr…?"

"Striker."

"Yes, Mr. Striker come see me again if you decide to take me up on my offer."

"Yes, my liege." And with that the man, known as Striker turned and left the king of Varrock's chambers.

Outside of the castle Striker paused to overlook the fountain and think about what got his to this place, all he had done from slaying Delrith, and finally the death of his family at a young age to bandits the very thing that had driven him to becoming a loner. Also people always seemed to fear him because of his eyes and general appearance. He watched the young children aspiring to be knights play in the town and people go about there lives never knowing the dangers so close by at all times. With that he walked to the Blue Moon Inn as the sun began to set.

"Bartender, give me another round!" Striker hollered over the people.

"I think you've had enough." The bartender answered.

"I've only had 6!"

"Exactly I'll be amazed if you can make it to the room u rented."

"Whatever, freaking old man" he muttered as he went to his room.

After stumbling into the room removing his armor and putting a dagger under his pillow he finally allowed the darkness of sleep to overtake him.

I'm accepting Character submissions, leave name, apperance, personality, weapons/armor, what god they follow (if any), Combat and skills (ex like if they mage/range/melee.)


	2. meetings,battles, and wolves

Meetings, Battles, and Wolves

At 7 a.m. the next morning the maid burst into the room yelling, "Wake up!" This unfortunately made Striker think he was under attack resulting in a scared maid and a dagger logged into the door. Finally after several minutes he left that room noticing a very large wet spot in the carpet on the way out and headed to breakfast.

"Hey old man what are you serving?"

"Bacon and Eggs."

"I'll have one"

"You don't get any."

"Why not"

"Because you scared one of my maids to the point she wet herself and is still shaking."

"I hate you, you know that."

"Then why do you stay here so much."

"Its cheep" Striker muttered

With that he left to wander the streets and decide what to do next. Ultimately deciding to leave town, headed towards the temple on the salve just to get one last talk with the priest before heading south to Folador or maybe Kajarma. On the path he came to a grizzly scene, six knights lay slain each looking forward with horror in his eyes claw marks covering there bodies, one even looked as thought something had bit into his neck and severed it. Drawing his sword and shield he advanced carefully down the path as he moved the sounds of a horrible battle could be heard on ahead. Then he saw it several knights trying to hold off men in cloaks while a family hid in their cart.

**Flashback**

"Get Down!" a man yelled as he knocked a young boy of about eight into the brushes as an arrow struck a tree nearby and his wife drew an arrow to her bow.

"Feeling lucky are you." Said the leader of three bandits a tall man dressed in black with his face hidden.

With that the man drew his sword trying to defend his family. "Stay back" he told his wife. Before she could reply the bandits charged the man managed to parry the swings and chop off the head of one the bandits but unfortunately a sword thrust to the chest killed him seconds after. His wife in shock fired her arrow hitting the second bandit in the leg causing him to fall. The last bandit attacked her and she was able to dodge due to the bulky nature of his axe, she never saw the fatal hit coming. The wounded bandit managed to pull a throwing knife and toss it, she was hit in the back spinal cord severing it and killing her instantly. Her red eyes turning dull as she fell hand outstretched towards the bush and her fallen husband. Scared, confused, and angry the boy rushed out grabbed his fathers sword before the bandit realized what was happening and thrust it into the chest of the last one standing. He then yanked the sword out shocked at what he did. Then did the only thing someone in his place could, he turned and ran.

**End Flashback**

Shaking the memory from his head he rushed toward to aid the surviving knights in battle. One was a young women about sixteen his own age dressed in rune armor, with a trimmed rune skirt fighting with a rune halberd, with shoulder length brown hair and a beret on her head. The second was a was a male dressed in full torag armor, wielding a whip and a rune defender, with a white cape that appeared to be from the legends guild and matching boots and gloves. The last person he could make out stood about 5'7 from what he could tell she had long black hair that almost seemed like a cloak as she dodged the attacks but the actual cape appeared to be granite. She was wearing a dragon skirt with a rune plate and kite and a dragon long, which she was using to fend off the attacking men.

Striker arrived and slashed a man from behind thinking that would be enough to kill him but to his horror the man seemed to turn and stare at him and he was really hairy. Werewolves turn had breached the salve, not only that they were attacking people at there leisure. He was shaken from his stupor by a cry of look out from one of them to look out. Dodging the clawed hand he dropped back to fall in line with the people. The clash of the metal against the claws of the beasts rang out in the midday air. Striker killed his first Werewolf by a sword slash to the neck, successfully cutting off his head. Glancing over his should he saw that the man had killed one of the wolves by breaking his neck with his whip, the black haired girl had managed to stop the wolf man thru the heart and killed him. Finally the girl with the halberd had actually cut one of them in half with a swing of the massive weapon. Two of the other men who appeared to be White Knights of Folador had been killed and the third had lost an arm and was out of action. This left it as three on three. The wolf the charged Striker found himself up against his kite the scimitars edge coming from under it sheathed within his stomach as the wolf fell to his knees Striker brought up his bland and cut his head off. Looking around he saw the man with the whip had been knocked to the ground but the girl with the hally had killed the attacker by bringing it across his spine. The girl with the long sword dodged the wolf and stabbed it thru the back; it fell mortally wounded as the last survivor ran away. After a moment everyone sheathed their weapons, except for the man who just coiled his whip up and put it on his belt, and the girl that just leaned on her hally.

"Thanks for the help, my name is Lime" said the girl with the hally.

"No, problem I was just passing thru headed for the temple. Names Striker." He replied.

"My name is Namelesspain said the man with the whip" while he inspected the dead bodies.

"And I am Melrose" said the girl with the long sword.

"What exactly are you guys out here for it's not exactly the safest place lately."

"We came to see what exactly the problem was at the salve, met up with a group of knights on an escort mission and chose to go with them, but I should ask you the same." Lime said.

"I was headed to the temple to speak with the priest once more before I leave."

"You're not planning on staying and fighting here?" Namelesspain asked almost in disbelief someone could see this and not want to fight.

"I didn't intend to, but it would seem that the gods will me to be in this." Striker said.

"What do you plan on doing from here?" Asked Melrose

"I'll help you guys take these people to the temple, then I will return to the king and accept the post as a warrior on the salve I was offered."

"I'd like to come to" Melrose said

"Me to." Said Namelesspain

"You guys are serious about this huh, guess I'll go to make sure you don't get your sorry butts killed." Lime joked

"Well talk about this more after we reach the temple."

"Agreed" the three adventures said.

Later that day they reached the temple, the news from the priest was very disturbing it seemed as thought the salve wasn't stopped the wolves any longer. All four agreed that they had to stop this and resolved to head to the king in to the morning but they would have to survive the night first.

Just after midnight the priest screamed that the vampire was lose from the upstairs. What happened in the next few minutes was a total storm of activity that would make a hurricane proud.

Striker, Melrose, Lime, and Namelesspain all came charging out of their rooms without armor only their weapons. Striker, dressed in a blue shirt with black pants, Melrose had a white blouse and a blue skirt on, Lime had on a red shirt and a red skirt, and Namelesspain had on all black clothes with designs on the shoulder. Suddenly the light of the fires went out leaving only the moon to light the place.

"Well this is so what I wanted to do with my night." Striker said as he scanned the room.

"Your nuts, you know that." Melrose answered

"How about you both just shut up this isn't a time for jokes." Lime said

The group slowly made their way around the temple then they came across the family from earlier, dead and without any color to them. Namelesspain went over and began to recite a prayer for the souls of the fallen family. Then out of the shadow almost as if it was a part of it the vampire appeared.

"Ahhh more fresh blood, good it's been so long since I had a feast like this."

"Well this just keeps getting better and better." Striker muttered as he got into a defensive stance.

The vampire moved at them with speeds they could barely keep up with. Then in an instant he grabbed Melrose and was about to bite her when Namelesspain hit him in the face with the whip.

"You alright?" he asked

"y.. Yea I'm ok."

To the groups horror the wound on the vampires face closed in an instant and it attacked again. Striker slashed it in the arm, managing to cut it off but it merely grabbed the severed limb and held it up to where it belonged and it reattached.

"How are we supposed to kill this guy!" Striker yelled

The battles raged into the center of the temple were the well is. Lime was knocked into a pole and appeared to have been knocked out by the force of the hit. Striker was backed up against the well trying to defend himself. Namelesspain and Melrose both charged the vampire, which was hurt a little but managed to heal again. Then as it attacked Striker in front of the well Lime got up and shoved him, the vampire surprised by this move lost its balance and fell into the well were the scared waters destroyed it.

"Well, can we FINALLY" go to bed Namelesspain said as they came out the temple basement, just as the morning sun rose.


	3. Kings and Fireworks

A/N forgot to say it before but i dont own runescape. 

To say King Roland was surprised when four adventures barged into his throne room unannounced was an understatement; as a result he spilt a cup of extremely hot tea on his pants in an uncomfortable place. After the king had finished hopping around in pain and everyone else had stopped laughing the guards included, he finally was able to listen to what they had to say.

"What is the meaning of this!" the king demanded

"Umm sorry about the whole burning your crouch thing, but we are in a rush because things along the Salve really heated up lately." Striker said

"Heated up, that's the understatement of the century we've nearly been killed two times in the last twelve hours!" Lime yelled

"I'd watch the tone Lime, the king can kill you for shouting at him." Namelesspain whispered to her

"Just telling him the truth." Lime whispered back

"Anyways I'm here to take you up on your offer of working as a mercenary along the Salve and I'd like these 3 to be allowed to accompany me as a group." Striker told the king

"My lord I must advise against this, we have more then enough mercenaries out there, to allow another group out there could be putting to much gold towards this effort." the advisor said speaking for the first time since the group entered.

"Shut up, I'm sending as many as I can to this. I will not have this kingdom invaded by those Zamarok fiends if I can help it."

"I think the advisor is a Zamorakian." Melrose whispered to the group. Three "I agrees" followed.

"I request that you take one of my archers with you, he has served valiantly along the white knights at the Edgeville conflict with the black knights some years ago. Unfortunately seeing the death of his comrades and the shear magnitude of the deaths has left him cold and almost heartless. His name is Blitzer Boy1." The king spoke.

"Alright, what exactly does the mercenary work pay anyway." Namelesspain asked

"10000 gold per werewolf fur you bring back, 50000 for proof of slain vampires, and 20000 gold per each innocent saved." Several whistles followed this at the amount of gold that could be earned in such a short time.

"Finally, were can we find Blitzer at." Striker asked.

"I will send him to you first thing in the morning."

"Very well, good day my liege." Striker said

Each of the group said their goodbyes and left the castle.

"Well I think I shall go and stock up on supplies." Lime said

"Same here." Striker and Melrose said.

"Not me, I have what I will need." Namelesspain said.

"Ok, where do you guys what to meet up at." Lime said

"How about the Blue Moon Inn about dinner time." Melrose suggested

"Sounds good," everyone agreed.

With that the group dispersed to go about there tasks.

**With Striker**

"_What do I need to get?"_ He thought

He was broken out of his thoughts by a scream as a mugger in one of the back alleys assaulted a woman. After a ten second detour and one headless bandit he continued on his way to the bank."

"I'm going to need to access my bank account please." He asked the women at the booth.

"Name?"

"Striker."

"Right this way."

Inside his bank space striker had the walls lined with various weapons and things earned in his many trips and quests. He paused to collect his mothers magic short bow and arrows, and a Zamarok staff he had taken the liberty of reliving a Zamarok mage of some time ago from the weapons pile which he carefully put into his travel bag, He then collected a small supply of gold to get food then left to get food then meet with the others.

**With Lime**

She had gotten bored, she went and got food and other supplies, she came across an odd wizard that was selling something called fireworks. She bought one out of curiosity, unsure of what to do with it. When Striker showed up and explained it to her. Striker suddenly said he had an idea and the two went off towards the center of town.

**With Melrose**

She went and stocked up on food and some medical supplies thinking that the others probably would be to stupid to even worry about getting hurt, she might not know much about Striker, but she knew the other two since they were little and they always forget the bandages. It was at this time that her peace was disturbed by no other then Namelesspain. She heard someone scream from just outside of a store then to her surprise he came flying thru the name and splash straight into the fountain. She went over and tried to help her friend out of the fountain.

**Namelesspain**

He had gone and stocked up on food and then said a few prayers at the church of Saradomin. Then as he was walking along this little boy no more then five asked him to help with something called a firework. Supposedly this was a creation of the mages that used a rune stone of fire to make a terrific explosion. So he went over used his tinderbox on the fuse and just before it was to go off, the child who was across the street said bye-bye and waved. He turned to find out what he went then it went off. The firework exploded sending him screaming thru the air in a terrific ball of flame. The next thing he knew he had landed in the fountain and was looking up at a laughing Melrose, who was trying to help him out of the water.

"_Since when have children been that evil_?" He thought

**Meanwhile**

Striker and Lime sit in the bar at the Blue Moon Inn laughing hysterically for no apparent reason.

**Later that day**

"So how did everyone's shopping go?" Striker asked

"Pretty good, any ideas about the new guy?" said Lime

"None, hey Nameless what happened to you? Striker asked

"Some little kid BLEW me up," Said a slightly singed Namelesspain

"It was kind of funny to see him flying into the fountain though." Melrose told the group

"Don't I know it." Striker laughed

"How would you know I never saw you around there."

"Ummm…"

Cutting him off Lime said "We could see the flames from the Inn."

"Oh ok, for a second I thought you guys had something to do with it." Namelesspain said

"Nope we didn't know a thing about it being you because we…oww what was that for" Striker said after Lime elbowed him in the ribs.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Namelesspain said.

"Me to." Everyone agreed then went off to their rooms.

**Next day**

After breakfast the group headed to the west gate of Varrock to meet up with Blitzer. The boy that they met was about fifteen with blonde hair and sharp green eyes that seemed to betray no emotions what so ever. He wore full green dragon hide armor, and had a maple bow strapped to his back along with a quiver full of adamant arrows.

"Are you Blitzer." Striker asked him

"I am, what is it to you." He seemed to take in the group's appearance with cold calculating eyes.

"Well isn't he just the worlds nicest person." Lime muttered

"Reminds me of a lawyer." Namelesspain whispered to her.

"We are the group you are to come with. I am Striker, this is Lime, Namelesspain, and Melrose."

"As you know I am Blitzer, so lets just get this done." He said

With that the group started the long walk back to the salve river only this time they weren't aiming to get to the temple by the end of the day, they were going to go into Morytania and search for information.

Well that's it for this chapter, remember fireworks can really hurt but Runescape is a game. Next chapter will see the myreque making there appearance, and more on what is truly happening, is it just Morytania or will the groups under Zamarok rise in a grand army?

Good or Bad Chapter R/R


	4. Old Friends, New Enemies

Disclaimed: I don't own Runescape…Jagex does

Hey everyone! I'm back after my break, I'm sure anyone that has been in high school will understand. I'm a sophomore and with homecoming and things I have been busy.

Old Allies and New Foes

Darkness had fallen in the town of Burgh De Rott, which for them meant there was almost no light and the fog had rolled in as four weary adventures entered into the run down hotel within its depths.

"Everyone get rooms and stay here, I have business to attend to then I'll be back." Striker said.

"Are you crazy, its almost impossible to see out there plus the juveniles are out!" Lime yelled.

"I understand that but I must meet with a friend of mine, if anyone would have any information it would be him and his contacts."

"What could be so important you are going out at this time of night in the dark?" Namelesspain asked.

"I helped some people out around here awhile back, I need to speak with them."

"Fine, but take Blitzer with you." Lime said.

"Fine come on." He sighed in defeat.

With that the two left the others and headed out into the foggy night, vanishing from the others within moments of leaving the door. They slipped thru the town and quietly and quickly as possible, not even allowing traces of footprints to show in the earth if possible, until they arrived at an old run down and decaying bar. Striker calmly went over and brushed aside some debris revealing a trap door.

"Blitzer, whatever you hear down here never speak of who these people are. Understood?" Striker said

"Understood." Blitzer replied in a monotone.

With that they headed down the trap door and unto the basement. Upon entering they were confronted with several people.

"Hello again Veliaf." Striker said.

"Hello yourself, who is this with you?"

"His name is Blitzer, a man out of the group I am with. They refused to let me go alone I don't blame them especially in this territory."

"Me either, so what brings you to visit us this time?"

"I need information concerning the recent Vampire activity, I was returning from my mission in Hallowvile and found a group assaulted by wolves, later that night a Vampire broke lose form the Church on the Salve and killed several people."

"This is very troubling, it may confirm a fear that I have had, the Majharat have returned and are leading this into a new war. I know that Hazeel has been resurrected and several others are around as well. Rumors also persist that Iban did not die in the underground pass. Over all it does not seem good for us."

"Thank you, I must return to my friends now."

With that they returned to the hotel, the words of Veliaf echoing in there minds.

"_So they may have returned_." Striker thought to himself.

When they entered the hotel they found everyone else had gone to bed, Blitzer left to go to bed and Striker remained awake at the bar, thinking everything over with a few drinks. From a corner of the room a girl of his own age noticed him there.

_"It can't be, the last I saw of him was two years ago at Edgeville. He dead didn't he." _

She gathered her courage and walked over to him.

"S..Striker?" she asked unsure of herself.

"Yea?" He turned to speak to the voice.

His eyes went wide with shock just as hers had moments before.

"H…Holy Crap…Jenna?" He asked not sure if he believed that his former best friend was alive, let alone in front of him.

The she had long black hair and blue eyes, Full Guthix armor with a obby shield and hung on her back under an obby cloak. Also a dragon scimitar was hanging for her belt. Then she unceremoniously slapped him across the face, hard.

"You jerk, I thought you were dead for two years. So many of the others were. Your whole unit turned up dead for the most part. Six missing, thirty killed and twenty wounded." She said voice choked with emotion.

"I was told no one survived from our friends. My brother, everyone else I didn't want to face it anymore, I'm sorry I should have looked."

"Yes you should have you arrogant prick! Almost everyone was dead, I had to leave the knights just to survive or I'd be gone. I've lost so much."

"I know, I wake up at night screaming sometimes Jen."

"I can still see them die, hear the cries of agony and the plies for mercy." He said

"Same here, two years and you'd think it'd stop eh?."

"Yea you would, Sir Amik Varze told me that he felt I was the only one left. He let me leave." Striker said

"Well, I survived as well. The others…didn't." Her voice trailing off.

"I see…" his own voice riddled with emotion.

"Edgeville…cost us all so much didn't it. Them there lives, us torment knowing we survive."

"You realize I'm not letting you out of my sight don't you Striker."

"We are involved in a fight against Zamarok once again, are you sure you want to?"

"Yes, I've found one of my friends I felt was dead for years, you think I'm backing down."

"I guess not."

"So…what happened to you, that day."

"It started like this."

**Flashback two years ago Edgeville**

The leader of the white knights stood before several columns of troopers. White and Temple knights alike each stood at the castle, waiting for orders. Among these were a younger and less troubled looking Striker and Jen, alongside of them were two men one had black hair and gray eyes, the second had blue hair and blue eyes, Both wore the armor of a white knight as did Striker and Jen, although they had there own weapons. Striker a rune long sword and Jen a rune scimitar. Also two girls one with blond hair and green eyes, the other with red hair and brown eyes, also in traditional white knight armor.

"I stand before you today, as your king, your general and the leader of your army. My knights the time has come Zamorak's black knights have begun an assault on the town of Edgeville; we will march out and meet them in the field of battle. I don't need to explain that if we die today, if we fail, Zamarok may have a clear shot at Folador. Good luck, and my Saradomin bring you good luck.

"Good luck guys." Striker said to the group

"Take Care Striker, Achilles, Ajax. " Jen said.

With the six friends broke apart and went to each of there battle units. This would be the last day four of them were to draw breath on this mortal plain.

The battle lines were drawn as the group approached from the Wilderness a ballista bolt tore thru the line killing and wounding men, then in an instant the black knights and there archers were upon them. The legendary battle of Edgeville had begun. Devastation rained down around them on one side of the field Striker and company fought for there lives on the other Jen and the others held there own. Then almost in slow motion Ajax the blue haired man was hit by an archer in the throat, he fell, Striker ran over and grabbed his friend only to have him die in his arms. A charge was sounded the friends angered over his death ran forward with vengeance on there minds. Jen watched in horror as Rose the blond girl was cut down by a swordsman, she ran forward tears in her eyes at the loose of her friend. Then at the rise tragedy struck once more a ballista bolt ripped straight thru the chest of Achilles, he died before he hit in the ground. In a rage Striker ran forward away from his unit and began to cut down black knights left, right, and center. The battle was drawing to a close by this point, on one side of the field Striker was massacring black knights in a revenge driven blood lust, on the other the white knights had broken the lines but taken heavy loses. The leader of the black knights had died one of his lieutenants, named Iban turned and shot a spell at Jen, but at the last instant Jessica her other friend, dove in front of it, the spell killed her instantly as she burnt alive. Jen ran forward and drove her sword across Iban countless times, until the black hearted man had left the world."

**End Flashback**

"That's how it was huh." Striker said. Both had downed several drinks in the course of the night it was now well after two in the morning.

"I think I will turn in for the night, see you in the morning." Jenna said.

"Night." With that they headed off to there rooms and fell asleep. The forsaken memories of that day still in there minds, as they always had been.

Well sorry it took so long but here it is. I figured there had to be some kind of past here and adding an old friend that was thought dead, seemed to explain why Striker didn't have many. They died in battle. Well I'll try to update sooner next time lol. Review!


End file.
